The Cell Isolation and Analysis Core will provide two main functions for all five projects: 1. Acquisition and Isolation of stem and progenitor cells from murine and human hematopoietic tissues using antibodymediated enrichment techniques (e.g. magnetic bead sorting) and flow cytometric sorting, and 2. Analysis of cells and tissue by flow cytometry and histology respectively.